Tajemnica Buforda/scenariusz
Do domu dziadków Fineasza i Ferba przyjeżdżają przedstawicielki Ogników z Francji Brigitte Josette i Collette, aby pomóc Izabeli upolować niebezpiecznego niedźwiedzia grizzly. Buford, próbując przestraszyć dziewczęta przypadkowo odkrywa tożsamość jednej z nich. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb budują u swoich dziadków zraszacz wykorzystując system niskoturbulencyjny i specjalną grawitacje, a nienawiść doktora Dundersztyca do precli zmusza go do stworzenia De-Węzło-Inatora, który rozprostuje każdego precla w Danville. Tajemnica Buforda (Fretka zostaje sama w domu, gdy jej rodzina wyjeżdża do dziadków.) Fretka: (Rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą, siedząc przed telewizorem) Powiedziałam "Za nic nie dam się wyciągnąć w góry w taki upał. Zostanę sama w domu z moją kochaną klimatyzacją". Dzisiejszego dnia zrobię sobie relaks i sielankę! (Fineasz i Ferb spędzają z przyjaciółmi wakacje u dziadków.) Izabela: Dziękujemy państwu za użyczenie na dzisiaj swojego domku francuskim ogniką. Będą zdobywać odznaki Północno amerykańskich tropicielek. Clyde: Co-co ja znowu zrobiłem? Fineasz: Francuski zastęp Ogników "le filles coin du feu", jak to się mawia w ich ojczystym kraju, przyjeżdża by zdobyć odznaki amerykańskich tropicielek, a wy im w tym pomożecie. Betty Jo: Przykleiłam ci nawet karteczkę. Clyde: (Patrzy na kartkę przyczepioną do bluzki.) Och, napisałeś "kocham", wiedziałem, że tam jest. Betty Jo: Czemu udajesz zgreda? Clyde: Kocham te karteczki! (Razem z żoną odchodzi.) (Franciskie Ogniki dojeżdżają.) Izabela: Już są, francuskie Ogniki le filles coin du feu, jak to się mawia w ich ojczystym kraju. Brigitte, Josette i Collette: Alouette, gentille alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai. Izabela: Bonjour, le filles coin du feu. Je m'appelle Isabel. Brigitte: Oh, chi paz français. An as sassa en ou toum de? Y je buhouchs e du... Izabela: Wowowowo... Hola! To cały mój francuski. Brigitte: Dacaz. Jestem Brigitte, a to są Josette i Collette. Josette i Collette: Bonjour! Izabela: A to są... Brigitte: Fineasz et Ferb! Czytaliśmy wasz artykuł w Le filles en coin de feu Gazette. (Pokazuje gazetę.) Izabela: Światowy reportarz. Fineasz: naturellement. Baljeet: (Przynosi wielką, klatkę.) Uwaga wszyscy, cofnąć się! Trzymajcie palce i berety z daleka od klatki. Izabela: Le filles coin du feu, aby zdobyć odznakę tropiciela, będziecie musiały złapać jedną z najstraszniejszych bestii! Dzikiego, amerykańskiego... niedźwiedzia grizzly! Baljeet: Nie był karmiony! Buford: (W przebraniu niedźwiedzia odsłania zasłonę z klatki.) Whaaa! Ho? (Chłopak zauważa Brigitte i chowa się z powrotem.) Izabela: Mój przyjaciel uprzejmie zgodził się zostać dzisiaj niedźwiedziem! Baljeet: Ahaha, przepraszam. (Chłopak idzie na drugą stronę klatki.) Co ci jest? (Buford wciąga Baljeeta do środka.) Buford: Chodź tutaj! (Buford wciąga Baljeeta do środka.) Ja znam tamtą dziewczynę. Baljeet: Że co? Buford: Tak, to było w Paryżu! (Przeżywa retrospekcję.) Rok temu zgłębiał uroki francuskiej kultury. I nagle ją zobaczyłem, Brigitte. Była piękną francuzką, a ja obleśnym amerykaninem, co dodawało związkowi szczyptę mostycyzmu. Przy niej zupełnie straciłem głowę. Czytałem poezję, dostrzegałem piękno, obcinałem paznokcie. Dla Brigitte nauczyłem się nawet języka miłości, francuzczyzny. (Powracamy do teraźniejszości.) Baljeet: Och, teraz wiem dlaczego znasz francuski. Buford: Właściciwie nie jest taki trudny. Wiele słów pochodzi z łaciny, ale nikt nie może wiedzieć, że mam serce, to zniszczy mój wizerunek, a wież mi stary, że wcale nie mam na myśli tego kostiumu. No nie rozumiesz, jeśli się teraz rozkleje, to tak jak bym się rozebrał. Nie wytrzymam tego! (Buford uciek z klatki w las.) Izabela: No i uciekł! Zacznijmy polowanie! Ogniki: Juhooo! Hahaa! (Dziewczyny ruszają w gonitwę za Bufordem.) Baljeet: Ejejej, zaczekajcie! Fineasz: Czadu, dziewczyny! Clyde: (Stoi obok Fineasza i Ferba.) Nigdy byście mnie nie złapali przegranego za niedźwiedźa i w taki skwar. Fineasz: Faktycznie, jest dzisi upalnie, przydałaby się jakaś wodna rozrywka. Clyde: Ja już wpadłem na ten pomysł. (Obok nich znajduje się mały zraszacz.) Fineasz: Poszedłeś dobrym torem. Moglibyśmy to podrasować? Clyde: Czekałem aż zapytasz. Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe. (Pepe dostaje się zarobaczonej, gdzie znajduje się monitor, przez który komunikuje się z nim Monogram.) Major Monogram: Dzień dobry Agencie P! Pokazałbym ci co robi Dundersztyc, ale nie zmieściłoby się to na tym małym, polowym ekraniuku. Ale na miejscu pewnie wszystkiego się domyślisz. Życzę powodzenia. (Pepe odchodzi.) Wspomnij ze mną noc, gdzie bizonów stos.. (Ćma siada na ekranie.) Ćma! Ćma! (Buford uciaka w lesie przed Brigitte.) Buford: Ze wszystkich polan, we wszystkich lasach, musiała się pojawić akurat na mojej! (Odbiera telefon od Baljeeta.) Powiedz, że ją deportują! Baljeet: (Rozmawia z Bufordem przez głośnik, obok Fineasza i Ferba.) Buford, co ty wyprawiasz! Buford: W lesie roi się od żukowatych europejek, a ja jestem małym misiem. Jak ci się niby wydaje?! Fineasz: (Przez telefon) U-u, ja wiem! Buford: (Przez telefon.) Wrzuciłeś mnie na głośnik. Wyłącz go natychmiast! Brigitte: (Z lasu) Tędy, to jego ślady! Buford: Hy, idą tutaj! (Ucieka dalej nie rozłączając się.) (Przed domem dziadków.) Fineasz: Baljeet, jak mu idzie? Brigitte: (Słychać jej głos przez słuchwkę.) Widzę go! Rozwieszę sobie jego skurę na ścianie! Baljeet: Ehehehe, No cóż. (Rozłącza się.) Fineasz: Może pomógłbyś nam zrobić super zraszacz? Baljeet: Tak, bardzo chętnie. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe próbuje przepić się do Dundersztyca przez wiele drzwi, które po kolei taranuje.) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Czyżbyś się trochę zmęczył? (Pepe dociera na miejsce zmęczony.) (Pepe wpada do pułapki, zostaje związany prześcieradłem do drzwi.) Odpocznij sobie po wyważeniu tylu drzwi. Musisz być potwornie wyczerpany, nawet położyłem ci metówkę na poduszce i w ogóle, ale pewnie przykleiła ci się do potylicy. Musisz mi wybaczyć. No, pomówmy zatem o preclach. Widzisz Pepe Panie Dziobaku, gdy byłem młody, odbyłem letni starz w preclowym pałacu mistrza Drakkenblad Pretzel . (Przeżywa retrospekcję.) Był największym, preclowym geniuszem w Druzelstain. Dzięki nieproporcionalnie wrażliwym dłonią, zamieniał każdy wałek ciasta w arcydzieło. Po miesiącach nauki moje precle wciąż nie miały połysku. Jakbym się nie starał, moje precle nigdy nie były dość dobre. Facet był strasznym perfekcjonistą! A przecież precel to zwykły węzeł, który z resztą i tak się je, a nie rozwiązuje. Wracając, nie zaliczyłam stażu. Dlatego gardzę preclami i wszystkim, co ma z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Teraz nasze miasto urządza festyn precli! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak mi to działa na nerwy? Wyobrażasz sobie? Nie?! Na tyle, żeby skonstruować Dewęzło-inator! Hahaha! Zobaczymy jak będzie im do świętowania, gdy przemianie te wszystkie, głupie precle w nudne, mączne wałeczki. Jak-jak choćby paluchy, z którymi też mam problem. Ale ograniczamy się do jednej fobi na raz. A potem, gdy już wyprostuje te ich ukochane precelki, wkroczyć dumnie, przejmując władzę nad całym Okręgiem Trzech Stanów! Tak-tak, wiem-wiem, to nie ma większego sensu, zrobiłem nawet diagram węzłu, (Pokazuje dwa diagramy, które nie wiążą się ze sobą.) widzisz, precle są tutaj w okręgu, a mnie chodzi o zawładnięcie Okręgiem Trzech Stanów, który jest... tam. Żadnego związku, nic a nic. Jeszcze to doprauje, zobaczysz! (Fineasz i Ferb budują z pomocą Baljeeta w jeziorze ich antygrawitacyjny zraszacz.) (Ogniki śledzą Buforda.) Brigitte: Spójrzcie tutaj! Ślady wskazują, że niedźwiedź poszedł w tym kierunku. Izabela: Świetnie! Chodźmy to szybko sprawdzić! Brigitte: Ale! Ciężar ciała opierał na palcach, a nie na piętach. Szedł tak do tego miejsca. (Brigitte znajduje ukryte ślady za krzakiem.) ślady są znowu tutaj! Tędy! Złapmy go wreszcie! Josette i Collette: (?) Izabela: Dobra jest! (Piosenka Przed miłością czas wiać) Nie mam dziś czasu na rozmowy Przed miłością czas wiać Nie chcę zawrotów głowy Przed miłością czas wiać Chciałbym mieć plecak odrzutowy Przed miłością czas wiać Przed miłością muszę dziś wiać Jako niedźwiedź! Muszę (Muszę), Muszę (Muszę) Muszę dziś wiać! (Muszę dziś wiać) Muszę (Muszę), Muszę (Muszę) Muszę dziś wiać! Żyrafą! Bałbym o głowę się Czy reniferem być Nie mam tyle sił Czy też lemingiem być Wciąż ? mi się śni Więc chyba szczęście mam dziś Bo gdy ucieka przed miłością się w las za zwierzaka przebranym To można skończyć gorzej niż Jako niedźwiedź! Muszę (Muszę), Muszę (Muszę) Muszę dziś wiać! (Muszę dziś wiać) Muszę (Muszę), Muszę (Muszę) Muszę dziś wiać! (Oh, muszę dziś wiać) Muszę dziś wiać! Jako niedźwiedź! Brigitte: Zastęp Ogników, gogle włóż. (Zakladają gogle wykrtwające ciepło.) Hy, przemienił się w dziką bestię. Buford: (Niedaleko wyczuwa kłopoty i ucieka.) Heee! Brigitte: Wyczuł nas. Za nim! (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyc stara się połączyć swój plan z podbiciem Trzech Stanów.) Dundersztyc: A gdy kury się złapią, wtedy wkroczą pianki waniliowe… eh! Mój biedny umysł. Muszę odpocząć, jestem na prawdę skonany. Tak czy siak, szczegóły nie ważne. Okręgi się zeszły, więc plan musi wypalić. A zatem mam zawiły problem z preclami o za chwilę go wyprostuję. Hahaha! Rozumiesz, no bo to precle pozawijane, zakręcone, nie proste. Fajny tekst. Zostawiłem go na koniec! (Pepe za pomocą mientówki przyklejonej do potylicy, uwalnia się z pułapki.) Au! (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Inator strzela w rożne miejsca, prostując co popadnie.) (Buford ucieka przed Brigitte, chłopak potyka się i spada z górki, tuż obok jeziora, w którym Fineasza i Ferb zbudowali antygrawitacyjny zraszacz.) Buford: Aaaaaa! Fineasz: Ej Buford, podoba ci się nasz super zraszacz? Wykorzystaliśmy system nisko-turbulacyjnu, oraz specjalną grawitację, by utrzymać wodę we właściwym kształcie. Buford: Mnie wystarczy sam super zraszacz. Brigitte: (Goni Buforda.) Za nim! Izabela: Szybko! Prędko! Brigitte: Nie uciekniesz nam! Ognik: Ucieka! Buford: Yh! (Buford wskakuje na super zraszacz.) Hahaha! Brigitte: Myślisz ludźwiadkiu, że Brigitte boi się wody? Więc się mylisz! (Dziewczyna zdejmuje ubranie, pod którym jest kostium i wskakuje na super zraszacz.) Aaaa! Buford: Co jest? Hahaha! (Ucieka przed Brigitte.) O nie! Izabela: Strasznie się zadziała, by zdobyć tę odznakę! Ogniki: Oui! Buford: (Do Baljeeta) Gdzieś się podziewał? Baljeet: Stary, to nie mój problem! Fineasz: Ferb, zamawiałeś niedźwiedzia? (Ferb mówi przez fajkę.) A wiesz, bez fajki to by było bardzo śmieszne! Brigitte: Jazda, z drogi śledzie! Buford: To koniec? (Dochodzi do końca zraszacza.) Niby jak to możliwe? Brigitten: Nie masz już gdzie się ukryć, misiek?! Buford: Nie, proszę, nie patrz na mnie! Brigitte: Buford!? (W Spółce Dundersztyc walczy z Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Haha! No i Dziobak zakręcił mną jak preclem. A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Inator eksploduje.) (Inator wystrzeliwuje promień w stronę zraszacza, prosując go, wszyscy lecą do jeziora.) Dzieci: Aaaaa! Fineasz: Whiiii! Hahaha! Buford: Ah! Brigitte: Buford? Buford: Nie, pomyliłaś mnie z kimś! Brigitte: Buford! Wiem, że to ty, ale dlaczego uciekasz? Buford: Eeeeh! Och, Brigitte! Przez całe lata budowałem opinie łobuza. Kostium niedziwiedzia to jedna sprawa, ale miłość do pięknej i cudownej dziewczyny to zupełnie co innego. Gdyby ktoś się o tym dowiedział, mój image fini Brigitte: Och, Buford! Ty głuptasku! Jestem dumną, współczesną europejką. Dziewczyny z mojego zastępu nigdy nie dowiedziałyby się, że pociągał mnie taki brutal jak ty. A więc au revoir. (Uderza Buforda w policzek i odchodzi.) Baljeet: Wszystko gra, stary? Buford: Powiedziała, że pociągał ją taki brutal jak ja. (Uśmiecha się.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3